


Flaws

by orphan_account



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: Depression, Grief/Mourning, Hallucinations, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12800868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: all triggers are in the tags i think. have fu n it's short but sad





	Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> literally wrote this in 10 minutes and i made a couple of people cry  
> enjoy  
> twitter is: @thenightsflaws

_ You have always worn your flaws upon your sleeve.... _

 

In his case, it was literal. But instead of on his sleeves, the marks littered his arms and legs, one after one. And Kyle noticed this, no doubt, but he didn’t say anything, too scared to spook off the older boy instead of feeling welcome into Kyle’s warm embrace.

 

_ And I have always buried them deep beneath the ground… _

 

Kyle should have said something, when he first noticed, instead of just ignoring it. Here he stood beside the casket, a six foot deep hole beckoning the older boy who was once full of life into his new home that he would stay in until the end of time. Kyle should have held his boy, held him tightly in his arms and tell him it would be alright.

 

But he didn’t.

 

This was his fault.

 

_ Dig them up, let’s finish what we started… _

 

The hallucinations didn’t bother to leave Kyle alone, in fact they stuck with him so much, he started to believe that Dan was still alive, or a ghost at least. They would chat over dinner, laughing over the past and ponder about the future. The only thing that haunted Kyle about the ghostly presence of Dan was how he still had those scars on his arms.

 

_ Dig them up, so nothing’s left unturned… _

 

Kyle was put in hospital now, trapped in a room from day to day. He was given pills, and each time he’s taken them he has asked where Dan was and where he had gone. The nurse would just shake her head then head out of the room, leaving Kyle alone once again.

  
He missed Dan, he missed him way too much.

 

And that was when he started to hoard the pills. Every day they would give him two, and he would pretend to swallow and then hide the pills in a bag under his pillow.

 

Soon enough, Dan had come back and he was crying, crying in a ball in the corner of the room. He kept muttering ‘I miss you, please don’t leave me alone’ and ‘I miss you, please come join me.’

 

That was all Kyle needed to bring up the courage to grab the bag of pills he had saved up for so long, downing nearly half of them with the water that was kept at his bedside. He choked, and he didn’t know what he was choking on but he was  _ choking _ . He didn’t know what was happening, nor did he know why he was doing it he just…  _ knew _ this was what he needed to do.

 

In his last few seconds of life, he stared over at the corner Dan was sat in, and his face brightened, his features starting to grow more clear as Kyle’s vision faded. He smiled.

 

“I missed you.” Dan said, standing up from his spot on the floor, which was now just a black plain, and he walked up to Kyle, wrapping himself up in Kyle’s arms.

 

“I missed you, too.” And Kyle told the older boy it was alright.

 

The scars faded.


End file.
